


blood brothers

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, in case that wasn't a given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam can't get control over himself when fighting the Shapeshifter that has taken the form of his brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180
Collections: Anonymous





	blood brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarboyShippingHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboyShippingHell/gifts).



> watched the scene where the shapeshifter (as dean) chokes sam and it never left my brain so i decided to write a fic for it *throws confetti*. title of the fic is a reference to the song "blood brothers" by nicole dollanganger.

Sam knew it wasn’t Dean. He knew his older brother, and he knew him well enough to not be fooled by the Shapeshifter for even a second. Even so, watching his brother- no, the shapeshifter in the form of his brother- tie him up was getting him hard. He chalked it up to being one of those poorly timed erections and didn’t pay it any mind, struggling in his bonds.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Sam asked, his voice trembling and taking any sort of advantage he could have had away. His eyes followed Dean as he paced around the kitchen.

“Oh, I’m not gonna do anything,” the Shapeshifter answered. “Dean will, though.”

“They’ll never catch him,” Sam spat through gritted teeth, not daring himself to read into any other meaning those words could have.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. Murder in the first of his own brother? He’ll be hunted the rest of his life.” The Shapeshifter picked up a large, sharp knife, examining it with that white gleam in its eyes that reminded Sam that it wasn’t Dean holding that knife. Sam attempted to fight his bonds and fell, hitting the ground with a thud and a groan. It caught the Shapeshifter’s eyes immediately, and it turned and looked directly in Sam’s eyes where he lay on the floor. Sam squirmed, not wanting the Shapeshifter to get any closer to him.

“I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother’s got a lot of good qualities,” the Shapeshifter said, pouring itself a drink. “You should appreciate him more than you do. Cheers.”

Sam watched with narrowed eyes as the Shapeshifter downed the drink and picked up the knife, slamming it into the edge of the pool table.

Sam realized that this was his opportunity and lifted his legs, slamming them into the Shapeshifter, shimmying when it fell to the ground. He got himself up enough to get to the knife, cutting through the rope binding his wrists together.

As the Shapeshifter stood, Sam grabbed the knife and swung it at him, missing and grunting as the Shapeshifter twisted his arm. Sam groaned as he was slammed on the floor, immediately standing back up, barely able to catch his breath before the Shapeshifter was making its way toward him growling “oh, you son of a bitch,” in a voice that didn’t belong to it. Hearing it talk like that in Dean’s voice was both infuriating and arousing and he was harder than he’d been in a long time.

Dean was more powerful than Sam remembered him being, but Sam kept having to remember that it isn’t Dean, even as he pinned him down and got a “not bad, little brother,” as a response. He ground his teeth together, breaking a sweat.

“You’re not him,” Sam hissed, and the Shapeshifter whipped around and slapped him, slamming him into a bookshelf, and books fell everywhere, hitting Sam all over and inevitably leaving bruises where each sharp corner hit on his body.

“Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass,” the Shapeshifter growled, grabbing a pool cue and swinging it at Sam. It missed, shattering the light fixture nearby and making Sam’s heart beat faster, adrenaline running through his body and making him dizzy.

As Sam fought with the thing, as he heard Dean’s familiar grunts and groans of pain and anger, he struggled to remember it wasn’t Dean.

And he forgot entirely when it was on top of him, pinning him down and choking him, and he was officially the hardest he’d been in his life despite being unable to breathe.

“Oh, you’re disgusting,” Dean- no, the Shapeshifter leered, digging its knee into Sam’s crotch where there was a tent in his pants. “You’re getting off to this.”

“No, I’m- not,” Sam strained, hardly able to breathe let alone try and protest the Shapeshifter’s observation.

“Yes, yes you are,” the Shapeshifter said knowingly. “I can sense it, and this-” it pressed its knee against Sam’s crotch again, giving him more friction and making him groan, “-makes it obvious.”

“Hey!” Dean’s voice came from far away, and Sam was confused for a moment, because here he was getting off to his older brother’s knee digging into his cock, and there Dean was in the doorway, and _fuck, wait, that isn’t Dean_.

“Oh, the man of the hour,” the Shapeshifter snickered when Dean charged forward, getting off of Sam. “Did you know what your little brother thinks of you? Huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean said hoarsely, shaking his head.

“I’m sure you’d want to know, he likes it when you put your hands around his throat, and when you protect him, and when you degrade him, and-”

“Shut up!” Dean yelled, shooting the thing in the heart twice. Sam was still on the floor, laying in shock as he watched the Shapeshifter fall to the ground. “You don’t know my brother,” Dean growled quietly.

“Dean,” Sam said hurriedly, scrambling to get up as he watched Dean rip his necklace off of the Shapeshifter. He didn’t know if Dean really took any of what it said into account, but if he did, all it would take was one glance down to see that at least some of it was truthful, and Sam could hardly hide it.

“Sam,” Dean said in response, pocketing the necklace and walking toward Sam. His heart racing in his chest, Sam didn’t move an inch as Dean looked over him, maybe surveying his injuries.

Sam kept his eyes on Dean’s and he could tell the exact moment when Dean realized he was hard because he saw his eyes widen and dilate, and immediately they shot back up to look into Sam’s.

Sam didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything if he wanted to, his throat tight and his body paralyzed and keeping him where he was standing just a few inches away from Dean.

Sam’s eyes searched Dean’s as Dean's searched Sam’s, though Sam didn’t know what he was looking for. Disgust, maybe. But he didn’t find it there. His older brother’s green eyes were dark, interested, and something about it made Sam’s cock twitch in interest, too.

“Are those things true, Sam?” Dean asked, taking a step closer and smirking as Sam took a step backward. “I’ve noticed the way you look at me. Can’t say I’m surprised.”

“I…” Sam blinked at Dean, taking another step back away from Dean, unsure of how he could deny at this point that he was attracted to his older brother. He grimaced at that thought; Dean was his brother, it was wrong, he couldn’t feel like this. But Dean was advancing on him like there was nothing wrong with this. Like it was okay, and his eyes were hungry and yet somehow safe.

“Tell me the truth, Sammy,” Dean said softly, and Sam stopped bothering to step backward and he let Dean get close again.

“It’s true,” Sam admitted, his voice cracking as he still searched Dean’s eyes for disapproval even when he knew it wasn’t there. “It’s always been you, Dean. No matter how much I’ve tried to ignore it, you… you’ve always taken care of me, even when I wasn’t around, and we’ve protected each other, and I know it’s disgusting, and I can ignore it, I swear, I-”

“Hey, hey, Sam, it’s okay,” Dean shushed Sam, cupping his face in his hand. Sam hated the way he instinctively relaxed into it. “I don’t want you to ignore it.”

“But… we can’t,” Sam protested weakly, though he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes anymore, so he looked at his shoes, trying not to acknowledge that he was still hard.

“And why can’t we, Sam?” Dean asked, his hand lowering to Sam’s throat. Sam’s eyes shot wide open and looked back up at Dean, who had a challenging look in his eyes, just saying _I dare you to deny this_.

“Because… because we’re brothers,” Sam said, sounding unsure of himself even when he knew that it was the truth and that morally it wasn’t right.

“Mm,” Dean said, clicking his tongue. Sam gasped, and with one brush of his other hand against Sam’s cock, Dean shattered Sam’s moral compass. The hand settled on his hip instead and Sam hated how disappointed he felt. “But do you really care about that? Because I don’t.”

“I… I should,” Sam said, and he was tired of fighting it, especially given that Dean was so close to touching him, and what he wanted- what he’d always wanted, it was right in reach, but…

“Just let go, Sammy,” Dean said, his voice soothing as his hand brushed along his little brother’s thigh. Sam took a shaky breath, his eyes on Dean’s lips, knowing nothing was stopping him from just…

Sam couldn’t stop it. He leaned forward, and Dean met him halfway, and their lips crashed together. It was everything he’d needed in his entire life all at once, the adrenaline coursing through his body giving him a high that made him stumble, and Dean walked them the rest of the way to the couch. They only parted when Dean sat on the couch and patted his thighs, looking up at Sam invitingly with a gleam in his eye.

“C’mere, little bro,” Dean said, and that was all it took to get Sam to obey him and sit on his lap. He felt like he was too big, his long legs awkward and out of place. He shifted a few times and ended up with his legs on either side of Dean and his cock hard and at attention through his jeans. Looking down, he realized he could make out the outline of Dean’s as well, and he took a shaky breath when he saw that, quickly looking back up at Dean.

“Dean-” Sam said, but he couldn’t finish his sentence, because Dean’s mouth was on his this time. It was somehow even more hungry and Dean’s hands were all over him, around his torso, on his hips, pulling him impossibly closer. Sam groaned when his cock brushed against Dean’s through their pants and Dean kept them close like that, their hips both rocking.

When they parted from the kiss, Sam felt almost frantic, like he’d never get the chance to do any of this again. So he put his hand on Dean’s cock through his jeans, stopping the movements of his hips so he could feel the outline of his cock against his hand.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam choked out, palming Dean’s cock through the jeans that fit him oh so perfectly. Dean’s eyes scrunched shut and Sam was tied between watching the bead of sweat he’d been following drip down his neck or watch the way Dean’s hips roll up to meet his hands.

“Sammy, you’re so good,” Dean praised through gritted teeth, his arms wrapping around Sam’s neck. Sam let out a sound that was unfortunately similar to a whine and Dean said “fuck,” under his breath. “You like that, huh? Like when I tell you that you’re good?”

“Yes,” Sam breathed, embarrassed as he was to be so vulnerable so suddenly, and heaved for breath. His efforts to catch his breath were fruitless when Dean took a hand and wrapped it around his neck, just as the Shapeshifter had done, only it was gentler and there was more love in Dean’s eyes than the Shapeshifter could ever have mimicked.

Sam snaked his hands down Dean’s pants without any more hesitation, eager to get his hands on Dean’s cock.

“Yeah, baby, take it all in your hand, mm,” Dean growled, and Sam would have laughed if it didn’t turn him on so much. He huffed in frustration and pulled Dean’s pants and boxers down just enough to let his cock spring out, his eyes going wide and hungry when he saw it. He wrapped his hand around Dean’s length fully, looking up at Dean, who was staring at Sam’s hand. “Move your hand.”

“Okay,” Sam croaked in response immediately, not realizing until then how desperate he really was to have someone else take control. He took the pre-cum that’d beaded at the tip of Dean’s cock and spread it down, using it as a makeshift lube to jerk him off. He realized when Dean let out a strangled moan at a twist of his wrist that the Shapeshifter was right: he _didn’t_ appreciate Dean enough.

“Get down,” Dean said, his voice ragged and thick. Sam took away his hands and shimmied back and went on his knees on the floor, watching as Dean leaned forward and held his cock in his hand. 

Sam watched hungrily as Dean stroked himself, taking his time with it and moaning quietly with his eyes closed. Sam almost hated how slow Dean was going, but it looked so good that he couldn’t bring himself to feel a drop of frustration.

“You want some of this, little bro?” Dean purred, and Sam groaned in answer, leaning forward and replacing Dean’s hand with his own. Dean sighed softly and his head went back over the couch. “You think I got you down there just for you to use your hand?”

“You want me to…” Sam trailed off, his hand slowing to a stop.

“Use that pretty mouth of yours? Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Sam gave in easily; it wasn’t as if he’d never thought about how nicely his big brother’s cock would fit in his mouth, or how he might taste. He let his hand move over to Dean’s thigh, kneading into the flesh a little as he pressed a light kiss to the tip of Dean’s cock.

Dean’s hand quickly found Sam’s hair, tightening in it and pulling at it a little, pushing his cock past Sam’s lips. Dean was only about halfway in when Sam started moving his head up and down Dean’s cock, slowly easing his cock further and further in with each bob of his head.

“God, Sammy, you’re so good with your mouth,” Dean rasped as Sam dragged his tongue along the base. Sam moaned and looked up at his brother, who looked ethereal with the way the light cast over his face, which was contorted with pleasure when Sam pushed his gag reflex further. He had coated Dean’s cock with drool, moving his head quickly, when Dean interrupted with more than just praise and moans. “Better ease up if you want your big brother to fuck you.”

And with that, Sam whined and pulled off of his cock, which glistened with slick, the dim lighting reflecting off of Dean’s cock and adding to the heat that Sam could feel pooling in his abdomen. Dean patted his exposed thighs once again and Sam again obeyed without hesitance, climbing onto his lap with a little more grace than before. Sam realized then that even when he’d coated Dean’s cock with spit and, in the past, he’d used fingers on himself before with swallowed moans of Dean’s name, he probably wouldn’t be able to take Dean’s girth then and there. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dean cut him off.

“Way ahead of you.” Dean stroked Sam’s cheek with his thumb. “Suck my fingers, baby.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam answered instantly, the ‘sir’ rolling off of his tongue far too naturally for his own good, and Dean grunted his approval at the formality before pushing two fingers into his mouth. Sam’s head was filled with nothing but _Dean_ and it was driving him crazy, the fingers pushing down on his tongue making him leak in his pants.

“That’s enough,” Dean mumbled with clear reluctance, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and using his other hand to push Sam’s head back a little. “Get those clothes off, now.”

Sam had never stripped faster in his life.

“Good Sammy,” Dean breathed and didn’t waste any more time, pushing the pad of his middle finger against Sam’s entrance. Sam’s eyes scrunched shut and his hands scrambled for something to grab, some sort of anchor to keep him grounded from the high of how good Dean’s finger felt slowly pushing further and further in.

“Dean,” Sam gasped.

“I know, Sammy,” Dean shushed, his hand coming around his throat, and the combination of Dean repeating his childhood nickname and the sensation of fingers tightening around his throat and threatening to cut off his oxygen supply. He gave a weak moan followed by a gasp when Dean curled his finger inside of him, his cock twitching and leaking more, pre-cum dripping down the head. “Forgot what a pretty dick you have.”

“Mm,” Sam hummed, speechless in his embarrassment. Only when he was rolling his hips against Dean’s finger like a complete and total slut did Dean give him the second one he’d gotten wet, and it was entirely without warning. Sam gasped and grabbed at Dean’s back, digging his nails in hard as Dean squeezed his throat.

“You like that, don’t you?” Dean asked, quickly returning to his fast pace and the curling of his finger in a way that made Sam get uncontrollably noisy, his body reacting faster than his foggy brain can stop it. “It was right. You love it when I choke you like this.”

“Yes,” Sam brainlessly answered, sweat rolling down his jaw and he struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on Dean’s expression. He looked… ravenous like he was a predator that just caught its dinner; the hand around Sam’s throat only added to that. The thought made Sam shiver on Dean’s fingers, and Dean chuckled dryly.

“Never would have guessed you’d be such a slut, Sammy,” Dean said, and when Sam lifted his eyes to look up at Dean for a moment, he looked amused. Sam only blushed. “Though with some of the things you said in your sleep when we were kids, I can’t say I’m too surprised.”

“Jerk,” Sam shot back weakly, and Dean admonished him with the removal of his fingers, drawing a whine from Sam’s throat.

“Bitch,” Dean countered, and with Sam’s regained ability to open his eyes, he looked up at Dean and saw that his green eyes were dark and huge, watching Sam’s every reaction. “ _My_ bitch. Tell me what you want.”

“You know what I want,” Sam rasped, looking at Dean’s cock. Eyes on the prize.

“Mm, maybe.” Dean shrugged, smirking. “But there’s no guaranteeing that. Can’t read your mind, Sam.” In response, Sam mumbled something incoherently. “What was that?” Dean asked, grinning now. Sam wanted to kiss the grin off of his face, but he knew that wouldn’t get him what he wanted.

“Said that I need your cock, Dean,” Sam repeated, looking up at Dean and adjusting himself to be right against Dean’s cock. The desperation was clear in his voice, but he was too horny to care.

“That’s a good boy,” Dean praised, placing his hands on Sam’s hips to ease him down onto his cock. “Taking me like such a slut. How much have you thought about this, huh?”

“So much,” Sam answered immediately, sinking himself the rest of the way onto Dean’s cock with a long breath. Moving with more hip strength than he knew he had, Sam began to ride Dean, the calloused hands on his hips doing little for him at that point. “So much, it drives me crazy.”

“I’m sure it does,” Dean chuckled, and while he put up a good front, Sam could see past it. He could see just how much Dean was enjoying this just from his face, his eyes darker than Sam had ever seen them and his eyebrows scrunched together as his lips parted to gasp every time Sam sunk on his cock. “Such a cockslut.”

“Fuck,” Sam swore, his head almost falling to crash against Dean’s shoulder, but Dean caught him before it could happen and wrapped a hand around Sam’s throat again.

“Always dreamed of your older brother fucking you like this, huh, Sammy?” Dean sneered. Sam’s moans became frantic and he had to use a hand to reach down and squeeze the base of his cock to keep him from coming then and there. Dean caught that, too, though, and snatched his wrist away, growling. “Don’t touch what’s mine.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam replied quickly the best he could with Dean’s hand around his throat, only having a passing thought about how much of a whore he’d become just from Dean fucking him like this. Dean’s hand started moving on his cock in time with the bouncing of his hips and Sam was gone, so gone. “Dean, I can’t, please, I gotta…”

“I know, it’s okay, Sammy. I want you to.” Dean whispered, fucking up into Sam quicker and stroking his cock in perfect rhythm. “Want you to come for your big brother like a good boy.”

It was then that Sam lost it, a strangled cry escaping him despite Dean’s tight hand squeezing his throat. Coating both of them in white, including Dean’s clothed abdomen, Sam twitched around Dean’s cock, and he shivered when he felt Dean come inside him.

It was a wonderful full feeling he didn’t know he needed, but what Sam wasn’t expecting was Dean’s mouth against the skin of his neck, sucking and kissing and biting and bruising his skin. At some point couldn’t remember, Dean’s hand left his throat and was rubbing his back, whispering soothing words into his ear that Sam had taken a minute to hear properly.

“Did so good, Sammy,” Dean cooed in Sam’s ear, who was still panting against his shoulder attempting to recover. “Took me so well.”

“Thank you,” Sam breathed, leaning back a little, and the reality of the situation hit him at that moment. “Dean…”

“I know, Sammy, it’s okay,” Dean said, and from the look in his eyes, Sam could tell that Dean truly did know. Could probably see it in his face; Dean was good at that.

“Can we really…?”

“Yes. As long as you want to, we can.” Dean didn’t make him say it, continuing to rub small circles into Sam’s back. Dean’s voice was so gentle and it was relieving to feel such a strong love for that voice without as much shame, now finally knowing that his attraction was mutual.

“I do want to,” Sam whispered, burying his face in Dean’s shoulder and breathing in the comforting smell that was Dean.

It was so painfully familiar, and Sam realized it’d been so long- too long- since he had been able to be this close to Dean. Since he had been able to hug his older brother, be close to him like this, and enjoy his scent. And maybe that’s why Sam thought it’d be safer to distance himself from Dean entirely. As if it would get rid of the attraction he’d suffered with as long as he could remember. He was glad it didn’t.

They stayed like that for a moment, recovering and being comforted by the other’s presence, but eventually, Dean spoke up.

“We should probably get going,” Dean snickered. Sam picked his head up, adjusting himself where he had taken a seat on his brother’s thigh, leaking a little onto the skin there thanks to what Dean had left inside him.

“How come?” Sam complained, grabbing his clothes in acquiescence.

“My dead body is sitting across the room from us,” Dean said, gesturing to the body that Sam had entirely forgotten about that lay unmoving on the floor.

“Oh, right,” Sam said as he pulled his pants up over his ass, blinking slowly at Dean and watching him adjust his belt. “Alright, let’s go.”

And the two brothers left, with Dean’s arm around Sam’s shoulder, and perhaps to anyone else, there was nothing different between the two, aside from the smeared come on Dean’s shirt and a few new bruises on Sam’s body. The both of them were content like that, walking back to the Impala on the way to crash in a motel room where they would likely fall asleep in each other’s arms and rest peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed


End file.
